papermarioandtheeverclearnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Charolette
"I do not care what happens to me, as long as my people are safe." Charolette is a Paper Mario fancharacter created by user Boney Oney. Charolette is a Princess of the Ice Kingdom in the clouds she lives in a frozen fortress animating the ice sculptors that were once her people. Humor Profile ''' '''30% Logos +Memory -Emotionlessness 30% Aegis +Hope -Stubbornness 40% Pragma +Realism -Apathy TOTAL HUMOR VALUE: 100% Distinguishing Features: ''' Icy Blue Hair an extraordinary color with frost and snow settled into it. On occasions her hair will sparkle probably because of the ice being hit sunlight. Garment of the Ice Queen, the garments are beautiful! what you'd expect from a queen, the inside of the dress is a bright light blue whilist a fluffy coat like cover goes atop the cover is a darker blue with hints of a tealish green waves on the garment Always Smiling, the princess always smiles no matter what happens, it is as if the smile is frozen unto her face, but her eyes are full of sadness Ice Queen's Crown, the crown of the ice queen a crown forged by a trusty frosty blacksmith with expert gold spikes and comfortable looking wool made from the clouds keeps it together. A spike made of gold pokes out of the wool in the shape of a star. '''Personality and Traits Charolette is very gracious and awaits the day she can find a cure for the sickness that was put over her land. Charolette is very stubborn and refuses to give up with a sense of hopefulness but sadness in her eyes, she wont stop until the job is done. Although being an Ice Queen she enjoys sitting out on the balcony enjoying the sun as she puppeteers her frozen subjects to their daily tasks. She is a skilled alchemist, she has to be! Finding a for the disease isn't as hard as it seems, when the plague struckith she started studying for a cure and never stopped since. Sometimes you can hear her sing from the clouds the echo of a mournful song echoing down to the Mushroom Kingdom bu you can't help but feel or sense a feel of courage and hope in the song. Charolette is a skilled tactician and can multitask pretty well, a skilled mage of snow and ice. If you visit the kingdom of Ice and Clouds you can't help but feel.. Something else is at work here.. Occupation Charolette is very, very busy keeping her kingdom alive performing the task of her subjects while they sleep inside their icy shell awaiting a cure for their plague. Managing her kingdom, but mainly doing alchemy, she usually spends most of her day in her alchemy tower mixing different potions trying different medicines and mixes of medicines to find out what caused or to find the cure to the plague over her land. Before the Plague hit Charolette also worked for a dark group called the Phantom Order. She thought the power of whatever they were looking for would cure her people but it only brought destruction to the land, thankfully a group of heroes she aided defeated the great evil. And could continue looking for a cure.